


Rainy Day Confessions

by Broken_Record_3



Category: All the Wrong Questions - Lemony Snicket
Genre: (and no I don’t know what the period is), Coming Out, Ficlet, Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia, gay Moxie Mallahan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Record_3/pseuds/Broken_Record_3
Summary: Moxie has something she wants to say, and Lemony gives her a moment to say it.
Relationships: Moxie Mallahan & Lemony Snicket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Rainy Day Confessions

The rain drummed on the roof of the Mallahan house, sliding down the windows and in the gutters. Wind carried fallen leaves and branches into the side of the house, occasionally nearly breaking a window. 

It was far cozier inside the house, however. Moxie Mallahan and her friend Lemony were sitting on a couch under a flickering light and playing parcheesi, with two mugs of hot chocolate beside them. They were surrounded in various pillows and blankets that had been dragged to the sitting room from the various beds in the house. 

It was all Moxie had really ever wanted - a friend, someone who would come over to her home and play board games with her while it rained outside. It was peaceful, a feeling she hadn’t had in a while. 

“Darn,” Lemony mumbled, looking at the move he had just made. 

“You can say fuck, Lem, there aren’t any adults here.” Moxie giggled. “You can really say whatever you want, I won’t say anything to anyone.” 

Lemony raised his eyebrows and laughed. 

“Same to you as well, Mallahan.” 

Moxie let that remark sit in the air for a few moments before replying. There was something she really ought to say to someone, and this might as well be the moment. 

“Do you promise that you won’t tell?” 

“What do you want to say?” Lemony asked. 

Moxie paused and thought. 

“Something important.” she began. “Well, not necessarily very important, but important nonetheless. Does that make sense?” 

Lemony shook his head. 

“Oh, well.” she replied. 

“You can just say it, and stop leaving me hanging.” 

Moxie’s throat suddenly dried up and she felt like she couldn’t say anything. It was hard to say anything for the first time, let alone something this important. 

“Well-, uh, I’m, hm,” 

“Spit it out!” Lemony said, poking her in the shoulder. 

Moxie looked down to the floor and fiddled with her hands. 

“I’m gay, Lemony.” 

She looked up at Lemony’s face, and saw that it was completely blank. She started to worry that he would like her anymore, that he was going to leave and never come back to her. 

Lemony opened his mouth to talk, but paused. 

“I suppose that doesn’t change anything about how I see you,” he began, “although it’s nice to know, I suppose.” 

Moxie looked back down to the floor. 

“And you promise you won’t tell anyone? Please? If anyone knew, no one would ever hire me as a journalist when my mother comes back and takes me to the City.” 

“Of course,” Lemony assured her. “I’d never tell anyone if you don’t want me to.” 

Moxie looked up again and smiled. It was nice to know that someone other than herself knew, and that that someone wouldn’t tell anyone else.

“Would you like to continue playing our game?” Lemony asked. 

“Of course,” Moxie replied. She was winning the game, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A short and fluffy thing, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
